Conventional water attractions that allow for boardriding maneuvers, typically involve a flowing body of water. In these attractions, the flowing body of water is of such depth that the surface boundary layer effects of the flowing body of water over a limited number of wave forming surfaces significantly influence the rider's ability to perform boardriding maneuvers. Such “sheet flow” water attractions may simulate a stationary unbreaking ocean wave or, through the use of a naturally-occurring ocean wave shape, may create a stationary barreling wave.
Such existing “sheet flow” water attractions are limited in the number of boardriding maneuvers available to the rider as the shallow nature and speed of the flowing body of water and the limited number of wave forming surfaces restrict or limit the ability of the rider to perform a variety of boardriding maneuvers.
In addition, the number of riders capable of safely riding at one time on existing water attractions is limited due to design or physical limitations. Thus there is a need in the field of water attractions for new and useful water attractions that allow riders to perform a variety of boardriding maneuvers and allow for an increased number of riders to utilize the water attraction at one time in a manner that allows sufficient room for each individual rider to utilize the water attraction safely.